firefandomcom-20200223-history
Leduc County Fire Services
Leduc County Fire Services protects this county south of Edmonton through direct oversight of 4 fire stations in Calmar, New Sarepta, Nisku and Thorsby. and Direct Aid agreements with Leduc Fire Services ,Warburg Fire Services and Millet Fire Department also Direct Aid using mutually owned apparatus. Edmonton International Airport Emergency Response Services ,located near Nisku, (1 pumper truck). History In 2017, Leduc County assumed responsibility for fire protection in the Calmar area, and the Calmar Fire Department became part of the County fire service. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. 'Calmar Fire District Station' - 4517 50 Street, Calmar :Tanker 5 (23-251) - 2015 International 7400 / Fort Garry (420/2500) (SN#M613) :Pumper 11 - 2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1050/1000/10A/25B) (SN#M599) :Rescue 11 - 2007 GMC C7500 / Fort Garry walk-in (SN#A250) Leduc Fire District Station '- 4119 50 Street Leduc ''See Leduc Fire Services 'Millet Fire District Station ' - 5138 45 Avenue, Millet See Millet Fire Department '''New Sarepta Fire District Station - 4999 Centre Street, New Sarepta Built 1999 :Tanker 3 (23-232) - 2009 International 7400 / Fort Garry (420/2500) (SN#M021) :Rescue/Mini-Pumper 4 (23-229) - 2007 GMC C5500 / System 1 :County 9 (23-225) - 2000 Ford F-350 / utility truck :Pumper 12 (23-257) - 2016 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1050/1000/10A/25B) (SN#M698) 'Nisku Fire District Station' - 606 21 Avenue, Nisku Built 1975, additions in 1980 and 1997 :Aerial 1 (23-199) - 1999 Spartan Advantage / Superior (1050/500/35F/75' boom) (SN#SE 1978) :Tanker 1 (23-247) - 2012 International 7600 / Fort Garry :Rescue 1 (23-237) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry walk-around (SN#M222) :Pumper 2 - (23-244) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1050/1000/10A/25B) (SN#M499) :Pumper 3 (23-239) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Fort Garry (120/170/10F) (SN#M319) :Pumper 5 - 2017 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1050/1000/10A/25B) (SN#M798) :Mobile Command/Communications Unit - 2009 Freightliner M2 106 / Renegade RV walk-in Thorsby Fire District Station '- 4805 49 Avenue Thorsby :'Rescue 5 - 2004 Ford F-450 / Rosenbauer (125/300) :Tanker 6 - (23-226) - 2006 Kenworth T300 / Pierce (500/2500) (SN# 7512) :Tanker 7 - 2000 GMC C8500 (-/?) :Pumper 10 '- (23-258) - 2016 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1050/1000/10A/25B) (SN#M699) :'Pumper 15 - (23-245) - 2012 Ford F-550 / County Fire Shops (125/300) :Pumper 16 - 2017 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/10A/25B) Warburg Fire District Station '- 5019 53 Street, Warburg ''See Warburg Fire Services Assignment/Station Unknown :'''County 2 (23-246) - 201? Ford F-150 utility :County 3 (23-260) - 201? Ford F-150 XLT utility :County 4 (23-240) - 201? Ford F-150 utility :County 9 - 200? Ford F-250 utility :County 10 (23-238) - 201? Ford F-150 utility :County 11 (23-268) - 200? Toyota Tacoma utility :County 12 (23-254) - 201? Dodge Ram 2500 utility :(23-237) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/10A/25B) (SN#M939) :2018 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/10A/25B) (SN#M899) :(23-253) - 2015 International 4400 / Dependable investigation/support unit :(23-243) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1050/1000/10A/25B) (SN#M399) :2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Midwest pumper/tanker (840/2500) (SN# 2506) (ex-Tanker 5) :2013 International 7400 / Fort Garry tanker (420/2500) (SN#M498) :(23-212) - 2002 GMC C7500 tanker (420/1550) :(23-209) - 2001 HME 1871P2 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/20A/20B) (SN#M6741) :Parade - 1956 Dodge K8 / King pumper (625/?) (SN#5611) On Order :2020 ? / Smeal platform Retired Apparatus :2015 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer pumper (1050/800) (SN# 16595) :(23-231) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/30A/100B) (SN#M019) (for sale by Westvac Industrial 25 Oct 2018) :(23-228) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable pumper (1050/1000) (for sale by Westvac Industrial 25 Oct 2018) :2007 International 7400 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/?F) (SN#A269) (Sold to Daysland Fire Department ) :(23-216) - 2005 HME 1871 P-2 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000) (SN#9834) (Sold to Innisfail Fire Department) :2003 HME 1871-P2 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/10A/25B) (SN#M9025) :(23-206) 2000 Ford F-350 mini-pumper (port./200/6F) :(23-197) - 1998 Freightliner FL 70 / Dependable heavy rescue :1994 Ford F-350 / Boden CAFS (CAFS/port./100) :1990 Ford F-800 / Hub pumper (625 front-mount/1000) (SN#1795) (Used by Warburg Fire Services) (Sold to Silver Star Mountain Volunteer Fire Department) :(23-195) - 1987 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500/20F) (ex-P 7) (SN#SE 832) (Donated to CAFSA, Aug 30, 2013) :1984 Pemfab / Superior pumper (1500/500/20F) (SN#SE 477, sold as SE 620 / SE 629) (Was located at and operated jointly with Edmonton International Airport Emergency Response Services) :(23-201) - 1983 GMC C7000 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 512) (ex-P 1) (Donated to CAFSA, Aug 30, 2013) :(23-202) - 1981 GMC C6500 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 411) (ex-P 10) (Donated to Cuerpo de Bomberos de Penco, 2011 via CAFSA) :1981 International S2674 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) :(23-192) - 1979 International S1900 / Superior front-mount pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 294) :1979 Dodge W300 4x4 / Thibault mini-pumper (ex-Yellowknife Fire Division) :1979 GMC foam truck (Former tanker. Flatbed carrying 5 x 1350 litre foam tanks) :1979 GMC 3500 cube van rescue :1978 GMC C6000 / Thomas command :1975? ? / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 77) :1967 International Loadstar tanker (-/1500) :1963 International / King pumper (840/?) (SN#63038) External Links *Leduc County Fire Services *Leduc County Fire Services Facebook page Station Map Category:Leduc County Category:Alberta departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Midwest apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus